


The Down Side Of Science

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Experiments, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Science, Slash, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Sometimes experiments are thrilling, but then there are the other times.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, prompt 4.1 of the fourth prompt onWatson's Woes. This time the prompts are taken from some of the cases which Dr Watson mentions in the Conan Doyle stories, but never elaborates on.  § The Bogus Laundry Affair  § The Dreadful Business of the Abernetty Family (the depth the parsley had sunk in the butter)  § The Case of Vamberry the Wine Merchant  § The Bishopsgate Jewel Case  § The Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra.





	The Down Side Of Science

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for "The Dreadful Business of the Abernetty Family", and maybe it's a bit lame, but honestly, we all know that science is a bit boring sometimes.

“About that Abernetty Family business,” Watson, eyes focused upon his notebook, mused as Holmes was passing by. “You never explained how you came to be so familiar with such things as the depth of parsley in melting butter.”

“You know my methods,” Holmes replied dismissively before kissing the top of Watson’s head and continuing on his way to the nearby bookshelf.

“Yes, but…” Watson looked over at Holmes, brows high. “Do you mean you ’ve actually sat and monitored butter melting? I should imagine that to be stultifyingly boring!”

“Science is necessary, my dear Watson, but it isn’t always exciting.”


End file.
